Shana
Match History Anime Saimoe Tournament 2006 * Shana > HinaIchigo > Momo Katagiri (712-459-125) * Shana > Nagisa Aoi > Kotona Elegance (884-638-296) * Shana > Ana Coppola (1057-942) * Shana > Aruruu (961-832) * Shana > Eri Sawachika (1210-1059) * Suiseiseki > Shana (1473-'1431') 2007 * Shana = Evangeline A.K. McDowell > Karen Minazuki > Yuzuha (754-754-179-174) * Shana > Evangeline A.K. McDowell > Kanaria > Kallen Kouzuki (975-811-213-177) * Shana > Izumi Segawa (1152-644) * Nagi Sanzenin > Shana (1086-'1068') 2008 * Shana > Miyu Kuonji > Ai Kaga (723-279-224) * Shana > Otoha Sakurano > Nona Yuuki (672-273-218) * Shana > Nanoha Takamachi (987-969) * Tamaki Kawazoe > Shana (1058-'898') 2010 * Shana > Yuri Nakamura > Rinko Kuzaki > Selnia Iori Flameheart (450-397-117-69) * Shana > Nazuna > Ryou Fujibayashi (453-236-122) * Shana > Nanoha Takamachi > Isumi Saginomiya (816-719-109) * Nodoka Haramura > Shana (946-'890') 2011 * Yuuko Nishi > Shana > Shouko Kirishima (340-'316'-110) 2012 * Shana > Izumi Akazawa > Mizuki Himeji (293-252-95) * Shana > Kuroyukihime > Nano Shinonome (288-224-81) * Shana > Airi Kashii (291-287) * Shana > Sena Kashiwazaki ((263-257) * Hisa Takei > Shana (328-'289') Korea Best Moe Tournament 2006 * Shana > Akari Mizunashi (497-176) * Shana = Suiseiseki (420-420) * Shana > Konomi Yuzuhara (639-326) * Shana > Teletha Testarossa (572-446) * Suiseiseki > Shana (598-'411') 2007 * Shana > Isumi Saginomiya (910-820) * Shana > Nanoha Takamachi (1010-1009) * Shana > Maria (1145-1128) * Shana > Nayuki Minase (1545-1048) * Shana > Suiseiseki (1665-1348) * Hinagiku Katsura > Shana (2015-'2013') 2008 * Shana > Kagura > Sakura Kinomoto > Tae Shimura (2178-1941-1931-221) * Shana > Ran Mouri (5015-2166) * Shana > Kagura (4103-4085) * Shana > Nagi Sanzenin (3715-3382) * Holo > Shana (4507-4147) 2011 * Victorique de Blois > Shana > Yuina Wakura (189-'136'-48) 2012 * Shana > Asuha Touhara > Inori Yuzuriha (128-66-65) * Hitagi Senjougahara > Shana (144-'89') International Saimoe League 2008 * Shana > Tamaki Kousaka (240-70) * 4th (59-0-4) * Shana > Suigintou (722-535) * Shana > Kyou Fujibayashi (614-562) * Fate Testarossa > Shana (807-'734') * Konata Izumi > Shana (656-'615') 2009 * Shana > Yuki Nagato (1947-1359) * 1st (62-0-0-1) * Shana > Rin Tosaka (1524-1108) * Shana > Kyou Fujibayashi (1549-1386) * Hinagiku Katsura > Shana (1677-'1395') * Shana > Tomoyo Sakagami (1601-1157) * Hinagiku Katsura > Shana (2117-'2106') 2010 * Shana > Mikoto Misaka (2879-2565) * Shana > Kyou Fujibayashi (2894-1946) * Shana > Taiga Aisaka (3553-3139) * 1st (48-0-1) * Shana > Hitagi Senjougahara (4221-3047) * Shana > Haruhi Suzumiya (3406-2835) * Mikoto Misaka > Shana (3434-'3279') * Shana > Hinagiku Katsura (3806-3659) * Shana > Azusa Nakano (4017-3961) * Mikoto Misaka > Shana (3522-'3478') 2011 * Shana * Other Necklace Match * 5th (45-0-4) * Shana > Yui (5418-3630) * Shana > Nakano Azusa (5508-5107) * Shana >Tachibana Kanade (7624-6929) * Misaka Mikoto > Shana (9208-'8052') 2012 * Stella 2nd (33-0-2) *Postseason Phase 1 Stella Division ** Shana > Illyasviel von Einzbern (5405-3108) ** Saber > Shana (5029-'4818') *Postseason Phase 2 Final League ** Eucliwood Hellscythe > Shana (5771-'4994') ** Shana > Hasegawa Kobato (6606-4596) ** Akiyama Mio > Shana (5871-'5031') ** Shana > Nakamura Yuri (6015-4228) ** Yui > Shana (6693-'6635)' 2013 * Stella 7th (28-0-7) *Postseason Phase 1 Stella Division ** Kousaka Kirino > Shana (5033-'4703') 2014 * Stella 8th (29-0-6) * Postseason Phase 1 Stella Division ** ** ** ** * Final League ** ** ** ** ** Other mentions: Shana has the ISML's record of won exactly 300 matches and is the first contestant to ever reach that many wins. Jewel Box Winner-aquamarine-2008-shana.jpg| 2008 Aquamarine Necklace |link=http://images.wikia.com/saimoe/images/a/a4/Aquamarine-2008-Shana.jpg Winner-sapphire-2009-shana.jpg| 2009 Sapphire Necklace |link=http://images.wikia.com/saimoe/images/9/9f/Winner-sapphire-2009.jpg Winner-sapphire-2010-shana.jpg| 2010 Sapphire Necklace |link=http://s184.photobucket.com/albums/x177/crisuskeer/ISML/posters/winner-sapphire-2010.jpg Winner-emerald-2010-shana.jpg| 2010 Emerald Necklace |link=http://images.wikia.com/saimoe/images/a/a9/Winner-sapphire-2010.jpg Winner-diamond-2010-shana.jpg| 2010 Diamond Necklace |link=http://images.wikia.com/saimoe/images/8/86/Winner-diamond-2010.jpg Winner-ruby-2011-shana.jpg| 2011 Ruby Necklace |link=http://images.wikia.com/saimoe/images/8/83/Winner-ruby-2011.jpg Winner-elimination-2016.png Winner-amethyst-2016.png|2016 Amethyst Necklace Category:Character Pages Category:Black Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Shakugan no Shana Category:Red Eyes Category:Tsundere Category:Necklace Winner Category:Rie Kugimiya Category:Champions